


Songbird

by namelessandgameless



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Dick Grayson is Robin, Gen, i have no idea how i should tag this, i wrote this to avoid homework, uhh, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 21:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5180570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namelessandgameless/pseuds/namelessandgameless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin can sing. That doesn’t mean he likes to. Or likes others to know.<br/>One-shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Songbird

**Author's Note:**

> hey so i really didnt wanna do my homework so i wrote this one-shot. the song is Lost Boy by Ruth B. Thank u jessica for being by beta bc i am incompetent w commas apparently (also thnks for writing the AN)(she is so bad at writing sorry abt her)
> 
> Beta’s note: im at her house and its like 10 and we ate a shit ton of candy earlier so sorry abt any mistakes and also the entire author’s note

 

Robin doesn't know where he even heard the song or how he seemed to know every lyric, he didn't listen to music very often and when he did he stuck with the old songs he grew up hearing. Nothing like the song that was currently stuck in his head. Robin didn't even know who sang it, but it played on repeat  in the back of his mind.

 

_I am a lost boy_

 

The Team had just finished a particularly grueling training session, and everyone was heading to their respective showers. Robin let the others go first, seeing as Batman wanted his secret identity to be, well, secret. He opened a program on his wrist computer and began typing away at something that only made sense to him, all the while humming quietly.

 

_from Neverland_

 

As soon as Wally, ironically the last to be done, left the shower room, Rob closed the app and entered the room. He stripped down and turned on the water, taking a deep breath and stretching while the hot water ran down his body, trying to relax.

 

_Usually hanging out with_

 

Ugh. The song's chorus still played incessantly in his head. Robin groaned and resisted the urge to bang his head against the wall.

 

_Peter Pan_

Just ignore it. Then it'll go away. He grabbed the shampoo bottle and almost broke the cap opening it.

 

_And when we are bored we play in the woods_

 

Robin aggressively squirted shampoo into his palm and lathered it into his hair.

 

_always on the run from_

__  
  


The teen sighed, letting his hands drop from his head. Maybe if he were to just sing a few lines, it would go away. No, that doesn't make any sense, he argued with himself.

 

_Captain Hook_

It wouldn't hurt to try... he hummed the tune for a few seconds as he rinsed the shampoo from his thick hair.

 

_“Run, run lost boy,”  they say to me_

 

A certain speedster ran back into the shower room, looking for his misplaced goggles. Wally opened his mouth to ask Rob if he had seen them, when Rob said something. No, wait. He didn't say something, he sang something.

 

_Away from all of reality_

Kid Flash stood there for a second, jaw practically on the floor, not believing what he just heard.

 

"DUDE! You never told me you could sing!" Robin jumped, startled out of his little world, and fell to the floor. He stared up at Wally with wide eyes and then realized his mistake.

 

He slapped his hand over his eyes and yelled, "GET OUT!" He pointed at the door with his free hand, "NOW!"

 

Wally turned and walked out of the room, all the while shouting, "but Rob, you can sing!"

 

Robin groaned and stood up from his position on the floor. That's the last time he ever sings when there is even a chance that other people could hear him.

Meanwhile, while Robin is regretting his brief (and unwilling) performance, Wally is gushing to the rest of the team about how 'Robin can SING and not just like okay singing, but like REALLY GOOD SINGING!'

 

Robin sighed and dried himself off. The singing hadn't helped one bit. It was still there in the back of his mind; if anything, the song seemed to play louder.

 

_Neverland is home to lost boys like me_

 

The Boy Wonder slipped on a pair of sweatpants, Bruce’s old Gotham Knights jersey, and his sunglasses. He exited the room, Robin costume in his arms, and headed towards his rarely used room. He seemed not to notice the rest of the team following him at a distance, hoping to hear their youngest teammate sing.

 

_And lost boys like me are free_

Robin walked down the hallway, now absentmindedly humming the accursed tune. Then the absentminded humming became absentminded singing.

 

_“Neverland is home to lost boys like me, and lost boys like me are free.  Peter Pan, Tinkerbell, Wendy Darling.  Even Captain Hook, you are my perfect storybook.   Neverland, I you so, you are now my home sweet home. Forever a lost boy at last._

_And for always I will say... ”_

Robin stopped for a moment, as if he realized that he was singing aloud, then ultimately decided that the rest of the team couldn’t possibly hear him. After another moment’s hesitation, he began singing again.

 

_“Neverland is home to lost boys like me and lost boys like me are free.”_

 

The rest of the team stood just around the corner and when the song seemed like it had ended, they practically tackled their youngest team member.

 

“I can’t believe that you never told us you can sing!”

 

“You sing quite well, Robin.

 

“I KNOW RIGHT?”

 

“Dude, you literally are a songbird.”

 

“You sing good.”

 

The team talked over one another to compliment Robin, who was now a bright red. He turned and ran towards his door, punched in the code, and all but slammed the door closed once he was inside. He sighed. Never again.

 

_Neverland is home to lost boys like me and lost boys like me are free._

  
Dammit. 


End file.
